


More Than Just A Carnival Ride

by Fic_Master924



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Back to Earth, Carnival, Carnival Games, Carnival Rides, F/F, Fluff, Hopeless Idiots, Lumity, Petting zoo, carnival food, photo booth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Master924/pseuds/Fic_Master924
Summary: Luz and Amity go to a human realm carnival. Luz contemplates the whole time if Amity knows it’s a date. Amity experiences the “excitements” of a human carnival.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 25
Kudos: 466





	More Than Just A Carnival Ride

Luz kept her eyes fixated on the info website on her phone about the annual "School Lions Summer Carnival”. She probably wouldn't have given it a thought had she not seen her past pupils raving about it on penstagram. But despite them, this was a really good place for a first date. Cliche romance was bound to happen.

Luz took a deep breath. Her eyes looked to the teal haired witch, who was putting her things away in her locker. It was just a question. No biggie just,

"Hey Amity, wanna go on a date with me?"

So why did it feel like Luz's stomach was being devoured by a slither beast. Oh yeah, because every time Luz asks someone out, it ends in rejection and humiliation. Then, marshmallow ice cream and anime would fill up the following week. This was no excuse not to try. Luz bawled her hands into tight fists as she approached Amity's locker.

"Heh, heyyy Amity." Luz plastered on her most confident facade as she smoothly leaned her forearm against the locker next to Amity's. Great start.

"Hey..Luz." Amity closed her locker, turning to Luz with a perplexed brow raised.

"So.." Luz clapped her palms together and pointed her hands towards Amity. "I..was wondering..." Luz tried to continue but her tongue fell numb in her throat.

"Wondering what?" Amity asked, gripping her books tightly to her chest. Luz swallowed hard as she took a deep breath.

"I..was.." Luz paused to clear her throat. "Wondering if you would like to go on a d..." Looking at Amity's "intimating" expression caused Luz to fall back on her words once more. "...trip to the human realm with me."

"You want me...to go to the human realm...with you.." Amity slowed her words making sure that she was hearing Luz correctly.

"Yeah." Luz gritted her teeth, followed by a nod. "I wanted to bring you to a carnival. To hang out." Luz winced out, tapping her fingers against her crossed arms.

"Carnival?" Amity's asked in a deadpan tone.

"You guys don't have..." Luz's voice raised in disbelief. "A carnival is this fun place where there are rides and food and cute baby animals." Luz squished her hands to her cheeks at the thought of the goats and wittle piggies.

"Oh...Why not bring Willow or Gus, or both?" Amity asked, consciously doubting Luz's favor towards her.

Because Luz wasn't hopelessly crushing on Willow or Gus.

"Because I always hang out with them. Your my friend too, and besides...I like spending time with you." Luz smiled compassionately. Both girls couldn't deny the slight warmth they felt rise to their cheeks.

"Hm..ok then. I guess we're going to the human realm." Amity gave Luz a small smile as she watched the Latinas face brighten extensively.

"You won't regret it." Luz chirped. "Let's meet tomorrow at the library. Say 11?"

"It's a date." Amity lightly smirked as she walked away.

Date. DATE! Luz forgot to clarify that. Did she imply it? Did Amity know it was a literal date? Was she just using date as an expression? Luz ran her hands through her hair as she anxiously pondered the unanswered question that ran loose in her thoughts. She took a breath. Easy solution was to clarify when Luz saw Amity next. Yeah...easy.

_______

After countless hours (10 minutes) of begging, and various promises of extra chores, Luz was finally able convince Eda to let her go to the carnival. This would be perfect. Luz would clear things up, Amity would accept it being a date, and they would have a romantic evening, and the time of their lives. Hopefully.

The following morning, Luz made her way down to the library as planned. There, she found Amity standing around in her casual long, black shirt, and pink leggings.

"Hey there, carnival buddy." Luz chirped, waving her hand.

"Hey Luz." Amity smiled pleasantly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Now or never.

"So Amity, about this hang out..." Luz began, rolling her hands over each other.

"What about it?" Amity asked, her signature frown relaying on her face. Luz froze. Her face began to scrunch up as she felt herself come into a cold sweat.

"Um..lets get it started." Luz frantically chuckled, plucking Eda's portal key out of her pocket. So much for clearing things up. With the press of a button, the key unfolded a doorway that seemingly led to the back of a tent. The two girls stepped through. Yep, the back of a tent. Luz led Amity around to the more festive area, where most everything could be seen.

"Woah." Amity gasped as her eyes were exposed to the magical essence of the carnival. Cheers and screams echoed throughout the air as machines whirled humans up and down. Pleasant new smells of all different sorts filled Amity's nostrils. There were humans all around, big and small. There wasn't a pointed ear in sight.

"Pretty cool huh? The human realm may not be magical, but it can be in different ways." Luz smiled exuberantly, as her hands placed on her hips.

"Heh, no kidding." Amity smiled as she continued to be enraptured by the whimsy of all that surrounded her. "So, what first?" She then asked, turning to Luz.

"First...." Luz noticed the amount of stares Amity was already receiving. Her ears!! "We should hide your ears!"

"Wha.." Luz reached deep into her bag, grabbing an oversized hoodie she had packed in case it got chilly.

"Humans don't like different. It's stupid, but it's true. I personally don't mind one bit, it's just..." Luz was cut short by Amity grabbing the hoodie from her jittery hands.

"Don't forget, people don't like different on the isles either." Amity reminded Luz, putting on the hoodie and whipping the hood over her head. Luz smiled gratefully.

"Ok, first off....carnival rides." Luz smirked as she nodded her head.

"Carnival what?" Amity asked raising a brow.

"Basically you wait in line from either 0 minutes - 2 hours for a 1-3 minute machine that lifts you up and takes you around a track really fast." Luz explained briefly.

"Sounds like a waste of time for nothing..." Amity frowned.

"It is but...it's all part of the experience!!" Luz gritted her teeth cheerfully as she clenched her fists against her chest.

"I'll give it a go, I guess." Amity smiled, not being able to resist Luz's hype for this "carnival ride".

The two began to walk over towards the nearest seen machine. Despite the loud background noises, it was quiet. Luz peered her eyes over to Amity. Maybe if Luz couldn't gather the strength to tell Amity it was a date, she could make it clear that it was. Say something that a date would say.

"You..um look pretty today." Luz grinned nervously.

"I look like this everyday." Amity claimed with a wooden expression.

"Oh...right..." Luz furrowed her eyebrows towards the ground as she bit her bottom lip. She could feel her chest mangling at the awkward bit of silence.

"But, thanks." Amity smiled shyly, a light tint of red barely noticeable on her cheeks. Luz looked back up at Amity, a bit stunned. She then smiled back gingerly, feeling her heart beat just a bit faster than before.

Soon, the girls made their way to the lines of one of those gravity rides. It was short enough for the two to be up next. Amity observed the peculiar machine.

"So, how does this work?" Amity questioned, keeping her gaze on the ride.

"Basically you stand up against a wall, and the machine starts spinning at an angle. Then, you go so fast that your body stays stuck against the wall." Luz disclosed.

"Hm, interesting. And this is what humans do for fun?" Amity's asked dubiously.

"Trust me, it's fun." Luz reassured her as the carnival employee motioned for them to step up.

Luz and Amity placed their bags in the belongings bin, and stepped up to the rectangularly sectioned walls with little ropes hanging by their sides. Luz strapped the flimsy rope across her waist. Amity noticed this and repeated. For a moment, the ride stood still.

"So when does this....." As if on cue (which it was) the ride began to motion to the right. Progressively, the ride began to spin faster and faster, along with Amity's heart rate. Her breathing became strident. While Luz and others were screaming from elation, Amity was internally shrieking from consternation.

In this oh so thrilling moment, Luz looked to her right to see Amity. Her face was clenched with discomfort, and her eyes were squeezed shut. Through all the commotion she could even lightly hear her breath hitching every other second. She was terrified. That was clear. The ride had just started too, and Amity was bound to have a emotional breakdown by the end of it. Luz swiftly grasped Amity's hand, holding it comfortingly in her own. Amity's panicked face froze as she looked to Luz, who was giving her consoling smile. With this, Amity felt her heart rate dwindle and chest mollify. As the ride sped up to its maximal speed, Amity's grip tightened around Luz's hand. Her head whipped against the purple platform that rested behind her head. And though she was scared stiff, the warmth of Luz's hand spread throughout her body, allowing her to feel a little more at ease, and make it through the ride.

As it came to an end, Amity felt her breath return to her. As told to do so, she hastily pulled the shoddy rope out of its latch and back down to her side. Luz copied. They then collected their bags and began to walk off.

Amity's snuffed in a big chuck of air through her nose, then slowly exhaled through her trembling mouth. "I'm never...doing that again." She spoke blatantly.

"That's fair." Luz nodded agreeably.

"Why do humans enjoy that?!!" Amity queried the implausible favor of the death trap.

"Well most humans do, but some react the same way you just did." Luz informed, choking back the laugh that bubbled in her throat.

"You think this funny don't you." Amity glared.

"A little." Luz tittered. Amity rolled her eyes as she managed to surpress a smile. As her gaze fell to ground, Amity caught attention to her hand. Luz was still holding it from before. Luz's eyes widened as she noticed this as well. They then exchanged a quick glance before jolting their hands down to their sides. Luz's cheeks were bombarded with a mighty blush. With a peek, it seemed that even Amity was becoming a bit red herself.

"Sorry about that..." Luz apologized, scratching the back of her head with her now empty hand.

"Don't be sorry..." Amity brought her head to look back at Luz. The Latina turned her head towards the young witch, nonplussed by the response. "It was sweet what you did back there. I wouldn't have been able to get through it without you." There was no denying the unmistakable flush that surfaced along Amity's cheeks as she smiled graciously.

"Any day." Luz grinned endearingly, her eyes falling half lidded as she became lost in Amity's golden pearls. How could she not stare? Amity was...Amity. With her heart beating a mile a minute, Luz wanted to just blurt out her feelings then and there. And as she opened her mouth to do so, diffidence spout in, causing her tongue to turn to sand. Not now. Not yet. Luz’s eyes were caught to a giant tent with a “petting zoo” banner hanging by it.

"I wanna show you something." Luz broke her adoring gaze and replaced it with a more eager one.

"Will it terrify me?" Amity frowned as she lifted a brow. Luz pondered.

"50/50!" Luz bellowed, skipping hurriedly in the direction of a giant striped tent. Amity shook her head, once again rolling her eyes, and smiled as she followed the overly peppy girl.

________

"It's so...weird looking." Amity looked to Luz with furrowed brows, and a skeptical expression.

"No it's not! It's adorable!" Luz argued, her fists defiantly resting on her hips.

"It's staring weird..." Amity stepped back, her teeth clenching at the sight of the small, light brown creature with thin rectangular pupils.

"Just pet it!" Luz demanded, her finger pointing at the baby animal.

"I will not!" Amity refused, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"You'll feel better!!" Luz claimed in a bubbly tone as she shimmied her shoulders.

"Luz it's..."

"Amity....touch the baby goat!" Luz put on an angry baby like face as she pouted.

"What if it bites me?!" Amity digressed hysterically as she leaned her head back to look at the little beast.

"It won't." Luz chuckled as she grasped Amity's shoulders and turned her back around. She then seized her hand and steadily placed it against the goats head.

At first touch, Amity flinched but slowly became relieved by its oddly soft fur.

"It's soft." Amity exhaled a chuckle, slowly scratching the top of the baby's head. As she kneeled down, Amity used her hands to scratch behind the critters long ears.

"See, not so bad." Luz smirked as she crossed her arms victoriously.

"Maybe not." Amity starred curiously at the being. A whimsical smile pulled at the students lips as other goats began to swarm and nuzzle her.

"They seem to like me a lot." Amity tee-heed at the sublime feeling that was overpowering her.

"What's not to like." Luz muttered aloud causing Amity's eyes to draw to her. Though extremely embarrassed, Luz wasn't about to deny what she had said. Instead, the teen walked over and sat down next to Amity, immediately scuffing up the baby goats's furs. Luz glanced over to see Amity just staring at her, astonished yet dazed.

"Something up?" Luz asked, a gentle smile wiped across her face. Amity lightly shook her head, a light blush sweeping across her cheeks.

"It's nothing." Amity murmured, drawing her attention back to the goats. Though, a flattered smile couldn't help but wash over face.

After about 15 minutes of petting goats, Amity and Luz had enough. Well that, and the exhibit was closing temporarily due to feeding time.

"That was surprising relaxing." Amity laughed a bit, looking at her hands, still feeling the remains of the goats soft fur tickling her skin. "1 for 2 human."

"Are you ever gonna stop calling me than?" Luz asked reaching her hands for the hand sanitizer that stood outside the petting zoo tent.

"Don't count on it." Amity clicked her tongue as she rubbed the soap into her hands. Luz chuckled it off. Her ears then lightly perked at the familiar sound of ringing. She caught attention to the booth that had a "Ring Toss" sign hanging above it. That's perfect! Luz could win Amity a prize.

"Check this out!" Luz spurted as she paced over to the booth. Amity followed close behind as Luz dug our some of the "found" money that Eda had lent her from the human realm.

"1 game please!" Luz smugly smiled. The carnie handed her 3 red rings that were obviously barely big enough to fit around the glasses. Luz narrowed one eye as she shut the other. Her tongue peeked out in concentration as she gave the ring a light toss. The ring flew through the air and lightly bounced off of the glass, just missing it.

"Luz what's the point of this?" Amity asked, her arms crossed. Luz broke her concentration face to look back at Amity.

"So basically I pay for three rings, and I have to get them to land around any of those glass bottles. If I do, I win, and get a prize. If not, I get nothing." Luz disclosed, soon bringing her hand to the side of Amity's ear. "It's rigged so that it's hard to win, but I'm good at these. Trust me" She whispered. With a wink, Luz turned her head back to the game and put her "winning date face" back on. Another toss. Another miss.

"Clearly." Amity muttered melodramatically. She watched as Luz tossed her final ring. In slow motion, the ring flew threw the air and just gently clinked against the glass, just missing it.

"Well that's that I gu..."

"Another game please!” Luz smacked another dollar onto the wooden platform. The carnie handed her three more rings.

"Luz your gonna waste your money." Amity warned, her foot tapping impatiently against the sandy concrete.

"It's just one more game Ams!" Luz waved her hand off. "I got this in the bag!"

After three games of “having it in the bag.", Luz was getting quite frustrated. Toss. Miss.

"Luz why do you want to win so bad?" Amity asked, somewhat concerned for her friend. Luz gripped the ring tightly, and kept her eyes on the bottles.

"I need to win you a prize." Luz muttered, a certain tone of desperation clinging to it.

"Luz you don't..."

"Yeah! I do Amity!" Luz uttered, turning to lock her fiery eyes, with Amity's amber ones. They softened. "It's for the experience." Her determination dampened. Amity felt her heart stutter, and lips twitch. This meant something to Luz. And though she didn't exactly know why Luz needed to win her a prize so badly, she knew Luz would run out of money, before giving up.

Toss. Miss.

Luz took a deep breath as she steadied her aim. Her legs locked in a back leaning stance position. She was always one to be over dramatic. Her wrist flicked as the ring left her hand. Quickly, Amity drew a small circle with her pointer finger, causing the ring to illuminate a barely visible white light. In the flash of a second, Amity guided the ring over one of the bottles causing it to land just perfectly around it. Luz's arms raised in the air and she let out a shrill of victory.

"I am a ring toss legend!" Luz pounded her fists in the air. Amity let out a small giggle. "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"

"Sure are." Amity smiled, encouragingly giving Luz two thumbs up.

Luz pointed towards a light blue, fluffy, duck, key chain, which was then ripped off the wall and handed to her. Luz held it tightly in her hands as she turned to Amity.

"Sorry I got caught up. I just wanted to win this for you." Luz threw Amity a lopsided smile as she placed the duck in Amity's hands. The witch analyzed the strange object. It wasn't big, and she had no idea what it was, but Amity knew she'd treasure it for as long as she lived.

"I love it." Amity held the duck close to her heart as she looked up at Luz appreciatively. Amity paused, biting her lip, as her face became accustomed to a puzzled facade. She tried to stay quiet, but failed hold back her tongue. "But what it is?" Luz chuckled a bit as she then goes on to explain what a "duck" is.

_______

"Have you eaten today?" Luz asked as the two girl continued to stroll throughout the fair.

"I had toast this morning but that's about it." Amity disclosed, placing a hand on her suddenly grumbling stomach.

"Sounds like it's about time for you to try some human food." Luz smiled thrillingly.

"Guess so."

Luz and Amity wandered their way over to the food stands, where lines among lines stood, going back yards. Luz grumbled to herself, displeased at this inconvenience.

"Sorry Ams, this may take awhile." Luz apologized remorsefully.

"More time to talk, right?" Amity shoved Luz playfully with her shoulder resulting in a pleasant smile to immerse from Luz's lips.

The two waited in line for a booth with the most food variety for about 20 minutes, talking about school, classes, magic, Azura, and even home stuff to pass the time. Due to the enthrallment Luz felt for Amity, and their talks, the time passed by lickety-split.

"Pick away my dear." Luz felt emptiness surge throughout her body at her own words. Her eyes widened fiery, and a rapid blush enveloped across her face. "..d..dear friend." She corrected herself hastily. Amity just gave her a funny look, cheeks slightly tinted red, and placed or order. Of course they had already talked out what they would get. Who waits in line for 20 minutes, and doesn't decide their order?

Amity ordered herself a grilled cheese and Luz got some chicken fingers. Both came with a side of fries. The two sat and talked at an empty table while their food was prepped.

"So..." A question lingered in the back of Luz's throat, sulking along the edges of her tongue. It was risqué but maybe it would clear things up. "Do you like anyone at school?” She then asked feeling a warmth bombard her tan skin.

"Well I like a lot of people." Amity answered, clearly obtuse to the type of question Luz had asked.

"No I mean...like..like." A spawn of cold shivers ran loosely down Luz's back. A cold breeze, and the anxious anticipation caused her thin dark hairs to stand on edge against the back of her neck.

"Oh...I..”

"Y..you don't have to answer." Luz stammered, immediately wanting to retract her actions.

"No...I..I was flustered is all.." Amity sputtered, looking down at her fingers that fiddled with one another. " I do...like someone." Amity looked up to lock her eyes with Luz's compelled ones. For an instance, a surge of putrid envy steamed throughout Luz's body at the thought of Amity liking someone that wasn't her. But, this feeling was soon replaced with the overwhelming, unimaginable warmth, at idea that it may be her. Her heart began to pound abruptly as she awaited for a continuation.

"You don't..have to share." Luz tried to settle the clearly anxious emotion that displayed on Amity's features.

"It's not that its..."

"Luz Noceda?" A voice called along with the light ping of one of those customer service bells. Their food seemed to be ready.

"Looks like our foods ready.." Luz spoke, lightly disheartened to be cut short of their conversation. Amity gave her a light nod, her eyes fraying away to the booth. The two grabbed their meals and sat back down at the table. Amity eyed the peculiar dish, lightly poking it with the unfamiliar plastic cutlery handed to her with it.

Luz had already started noshing away on her food, enjoying every bite of fried delectableness that she had been deprived of on the boiling isles. Her eyes soon caught to Amity's dubious expression.

"You know, it won't bite you!" Luz raised a brow as she grinned hysterically.

"I..know..it's just...odd." Amity swallowed.

"You think everything here is odd.” Luz commented, her open hand gesturing to the vicinity of the carnival.

Amity gave Luz light glare as she exasperatedly huffed.

“Don’t give me that look. If I can choke down a not dog on the boiling isles, you can most certainly eat a grilled cheese and fries.” Luz obstructed.

Amity let out a sigh as she looked back down at the 2 prices of perfectly crisps bread with two slices of gooey melted cheese in the middle. She glanced quickly to Luz, who was giving her two thumbs up and an encouraging smile. With a sharp exhale Amity gently picked up the sandwich and lightly bit into it. Luz watched as Amity’s pupils expanded with every steady chew. A smile almost pulled at her lips and she ate , here eyes glistening.

“Well..?” Luz asked with a smug grin.

“3 for 4 human.” Amity looked to Luz, a content smile resting on her face.

“Just wait until you try cotton candy!”

_______

After some time eating and seeing the colorful expressions on Amity’s face as she ate new foods. the two girls found themselves walking around the fair once more.

“And that’s how I ended up on the Boiling Isles!” Luz chuckled out as she pressed her hands against her burning gut. She had been laughing so hard, she was sure she’s wake up with a six pack.

“I still can’t believe you almost got suspended for all that.” Amity wiped a laughter spiked tear from her eye. “Sounds like a casual day at hexide to me!” Luz let out a little giggle at the thought of her future antics.

“You know Luz, I’ve never had so much fun with anyone before. Or even had this much fun in general.” Amity admitted, her laughter dying down. Luz’s calmed her giggle, now looking admirably at Amity with her big hazel eyes.

“Well that’s gonna change.” Luz smiled. Her soft expression then was replaced with a more tense one. “I mean like that you’ll have days that are more fun not that this evening is....”

“I know Luz.” Amity giggled, stifling Luz’s babbling. For a good moment, they just starred and smiled, ignoring the heat rushing to their cheeks. Never so badly had Luz wanted to just be with Amity. Hold her in a long embrace in which they’d never part from. Hold her hand in her own, interlacing their fingers for all of eternity. Kiss her plush, soft, light pink lips til she was left breathless. There was one other thing that Luz wanted to do. She had to do.

“Do you see that ride over there?” Luz broke their silence by pointing to the machine behind them. Amity turned her head back.

“You mean that large circular ride, with the boxes?” Amity asked, her eyes reconnecting with Luz’s.

“Yeah, it’s called a Ferris wheel. It SLOWLY spins you in a circle up and down. It’s relaxing. If your lucky, you get paused at the top and see this amazing view.” Luz explained, pausing to rub the back of her neck. Her face began to flush lightly. “You don’t have to cause I know you don’t like the rides but, I really want to do it with you.”

“Sounds like a ride more up my alley anyway.” Amity smiled, causing Luz to grin from ear to ear.

“Awesome!” Luz exclaimed, almost breathless from the surplus amount of excitement she was feeling.

With the moon now beaming bright in the night sky, Luz and Amity made their way to the Ferris wheel. They waited in line for a couple minutes, bantering about you know, whatever. (Get the reference 😏😏) It didn’t take long before they were seated and were rising into the paper thin clouds. As Luz planned, the two were luckily selected to be stopped at the top of the Ferris wheel.....ok Luz handed the employee $10 to stop them at the top while Amity was looking away, but that’s besides the point. Now was the time to make a move.

“Wow..it’s beautiful.” Amity remarked looking out into the ocean of flickering lights that danced around the streets. The moonlight was so beautifully illuminating off of Amity’s silk teal hair, and light pale skin, causing Luz to stare in complete and utter awe. Never had she seen something so beguiling.

“Sure is.” Luz spoke in a low hush, still gazing at the amber eyed beauty.

“Amity, there’s something..” Luz’s voice cracked as Amity turned her head to look at her. Her eyes sparkled a light glow as the starlight bounced off of her golden irises and locked with Luz’s. “I..wanted...to say.” Luz sputtered. Her lips felt like stone as they pressed tightly against each other. Her tongue was held down by a heavy anchor of angst and fear.

“Ok...the thing is...” Luz started, but was quickly interrupted by the light drops of rain against her shirt. Amity felt a damp splash against her leggings, her eyes bulging at the sight. Luz looked up to see darker clouds had swarmed the air, eradicating the sight of stars and hiding the moon.

“It’s raining! We need to get under shelter!!” Amity panicked as she jostled with the thick fabric that was firmly tied around her and Luz’s waist.

“Amity relax!” Luz placed her hands on Amity’s strained shoulders. “Rain in the human realm doesn’t hurt you.” She clarified holding her hand out to let the faint droplets flick against her skin. Amity’s breathing began to calm as she watched Luz be unfazed by the non acidic water. Amity held her hand out herself, feeling the water tickle against her own slender digits. She let out a light chortle at the calming sensation of rain against her skin.

“It’s harmless.” Amity smiled, already loving this new experience.

“Exactly.”

Amity looked up at the sky as heavier raindrops fell against the top of her nose and cheeks. She liked the rain just as much as Luz did. Was there anything that wasn’t incredible or adorable about this girl?

“So I like you.” Luz spurted out, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. Amity’s eyes busted wide as she turned to Luz.

“What?” Again, Amity has to be sure she heard what she thought she did.

“I like you Amity. Not in a friend way. More than that. I like absolutely everything about you. I think about you 99% percent of everyday...” Luz watched Amity blink, clearly unable to speak. She continued on. “This was supposed to be date, but I chickened in asking if you knew it was. I wanna go on official dates and hold you hand and hug you and...” Luz paused, biting her lip and looking away to the metal beneath her feet.

“...kiss you.” Her finale words came out in a breathy mumble. Luz looked back up to Amity who was crimson beyond extent. Beyond that, you could see the faint smile that was beginning to curl at her lips. Her eyes began to soften, her smile began to warm.

“Remember when I said I liked someone?” Amity asked, despite knowing the answer. Luz gave her a heavy nod. “It was you human.” Amity lightly giggled as she interlaced their fingers.

“These past months, I couldn’t get you out my head. Then you asked me to this and I wasn’t sure if it was a date. I was afraid to ask.....I like you Luz. A lot.” Amity’s admitted,watching the smile on Luz’s face grow wider.

“In that case...Miz Blight, will you do me the honor of finishing this hang out with me as an official date?” Luz asked letting out a chuckle.

“Your such a dork.” Amity giggled squeezing Luz’s hand tighter and resting her head on her shoulder. Luz nestled her head against Amity’s, both sighing in relief.

“Attention all riders! Do to the rain, the carnival rides will be closed until further notice!” The speakers that surrounded the carnival disclosed.

“Well that a fun 10 seconds.” Amity frowned as the ride slowly began to move towards the ground.

“Best ten seconds of my life.” Luz smiled, her cheeks heating up.

“Cheeseball!” Amity snorted punching Luz lightly in the arm.

The two girls were unbuckled from their seats and exited the ride hand in hand. They made their way under one of the tents along with people.

“Anything fun about a carnival in the rain?” Amity asked looking up at her girlfriend. Ahh, girlfriend. Even saying it in her mind made her squeal. Luz looked down, ready to say no but her eyes averted to this tall rectangular box that had curtains hanging by its sides. Pictures of families and couples were plastered against the light blue paint of its outer walls.

“Maybe not, but maybe we could save this memory.” Luz smirked dragging Amity inside the photo booth and sitting down.

“Luz what is this?” Amity asked, looking around the cramped space.

“I waste 5 bucks on this little machine and a little beep goes off and takes 4 pictures of us. We’ll have 5 seconds between each beep to pose for a new photo and then it will print out the pictures on the spot.” Luz explained inserting $5 into the slot. “Smile!” She then said looking into the camera. Amity looked at the camera and smiled herself.

Beep. A flash went off signaling the photo had been taken.

“Ok now do a funny face!” Luz giggled as she smooshed her cheeks together and puckered out her lips. Amity, having to much pride to do something too wacky, simply stuck out her tongue.

Beep. Flash.

Amity watched as Luz readied her next silly face. She lightly giggled at the sight, and gently tapped on Luz’s shoulder. Luz’s smile faded as she turned to Amity.

Beep. Flash.

Before Luz could say anything about missing a photo, Amity gently cupped Luz’s face, and pressed their lips together hastily. Luz’s eyes widened before almost instantaneously closing and wrapping her hands around Amity’s torso, pulling her in closer. Amity’s hands began to slide over to the back of Luz’s neck, the tips of her fingers loosely running over the edges of her slick, dark brown hair.

Beep. Flash.

The two pulled apart as the flash faded. Amity’s hands fell to Luz’s arms and the down to her own lap. Luz, though not wanting to, removed her hands away from Amity’s waist. The two’s cheeks were beating dark reds. They anxiously turned their heads away from each other.

“So that was...”

“Something..” Amity finished Luz’s thought  
before the two turned towards each other. They each couldn’t help but laugh at this new awkwardness that was rising between them.

“You wanna go check out the photo?” Luz asked, a grin still relaying on her face. Amity nodded and the two head outside the booth. After a short second the machine spit out their photos. Yep, there it was. The smiles, the goofy faces, the look....the kiss. A blush spiked once more between the two as they shared a glance.

“You keep them.” Luz told Amity, not accepting any other answer.

“But..” Luz pulled out her phone and snapped and photo of the tiny frames.

“You keep them.” Luz repeated, shoving her phone back into her pocket.

“Ok.”

Soon, the two girls returned to the boiling Isles. Luz walked Amity home, and maybe gave her a quick peck before leaving. She made her way down to the Owl house.

“Well slugger, how was the date?” Eda asked as the flustered teen walked into the living room.

“I’ll never forget it.” Was all Luz said before walking into her room and plopping down on her bed. With a sigh, Luz whipped out her phone and gazed at the photo booth pictures. She smiled before holding the phone tightly to her chest. Yeah, it was definitely a night to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed. I know I’ve been absent for awhile but that’s cause I was working on this, and art. Anyway, thanks for reading. Stay safe! See ya next time!


End file.
